Quand on ne savait pas qu'on cherchait une réponse
by Neyane
Summary: Titre modifié parce que sinon il est trop long " Enfin de toute façon vu qu'il est pas terrible c'est pas grave xD


Quand on cherche la réponse à une question informulée

La scène se figea le temps d'une seconde. Ai et Gin, chacun regardant l'autre, s'étant arrêté sous le coup de la surprise. Puis l'homme en noir réagit, un sourire froid et sadique animant son visage tandis que sa main plongeait dans son manteau noir, sortant avec un pistolet muni d'un silencieux qu'il pointa aussitôt droit sur l'ex membre de l'Organisation. Sherry avait juste eu le temps de prendre un air effrayé, complètement prise au dépourvu par cette rencontre, que son sixième sens n'avait pas prévu. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas deviné la présence d'un MIB tel que Gin. Elle repris son maque neutre, concentrée sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Comment... et aussi pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aillent dans le même endroit, au même moment? Pourquoi...  
- Tiens donc... je comprend maintenant ce que Pisco entendait par là.  
La scientifique tressaillit, se rendant soudain compte de son apparence : celle d'une gamine de 7 ans! Non, il ne fallait pas, elle ne devait pas se faire attraper dans cet état!  
Trop trad, pourtant. Malgré le rajeunissement, très surprenant, Gin était tout sauf dupe, et tout chez l'enfant qui lui faisait face, l'apparence, les réactions, correspondait à la traîtresse qu'il cherchait. Il eu un rictus satisfait et lâcha :  
- Je comprend maintenant comment tu t'es échappé, et pourquoi tu n'as rien voulut dire. Tu étais déjà comme ça lorsqu'on s'est revus, n'est-ce pas? Tu as réussi à reprendre temporairement ta vraie apparence, et tu voulais aussi protéger ce gamin qui est intervenu chez le détective Mouri. Lui aussi, n'est-ce pas, il a rajeunit. C'est sûrement Shinichi Kudo, dont j'entends régulièrement parler alors qu'il est sensé être mort.  
Ai senti un frisson courir le long de son dos. Non! Comment... Il n'aurait pas du comprendre aussi vite! Ou alors... Il avait déjà des soupçons sur Conan? Et pourquoi est-il si sûr qu'elle avait déjà rajeuni lorsqu'elle c'était enfuie de la chambre à gaz de l'Organisation?  
Non, le problème n'était pas là. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il vienne précisément ici, aujourd'hui et maintenant? Et pourquoi lorsqu'elle était seule? Ai en regrettait presque la présence de Conan car, Gin l'ayant démasqué, il le tuerait sans doute après elle. Et lui, il aurait peut-être pu tenter quelque chose. Elle, elle était désarmée, terrifiée face à celui qui la traquait depuis sa trahison. Qu'était-elle sensée faire? Fuir? Elle était plus petite, donc moins rapide, il la rattraperait, et elle était trop loin pour tenter quoi que se soit. Parler était son seul espoir. Mais...  
-Cette fois, je vais m'assurer que tu ne t'enfuis pas. Cela m'obligera à te tuer rapidement, vu que je n'ai plus rien à te demander. Dommage... J'aurais voulu prendre mon temps, mais te rencontrer n'était pas prévu aujourd'hui.  
Ai ignora la raillerie dans la voix de son ennemi. Elle se redressa, prête à répliquer, à parler pour retarder son heure. Mais voir le doigt de Gin assurer sa prise sur la détente la coupa dans son élan. Elle le vit appuyer, voulut faire quelque chose, puis il y eu une détonation.  
Pour elle, ce fut la brève vision de sa soeur, comme un film de sa vie en moins d'une seconde, l'Organisation, sa fuite, et aujourd'hui...  
Puis le noir. Celui de la mort.  
Ai se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de tomber de son lit. Haletante, son pyjama imprégné de sueur à plusieurs endroits, elle regardait autour d'elle, perdue, méfiante, apeurée. Puis elle reconnu sa chambre, les ronflement du professeur Agasa à côté d'elle et se détendit. Quel cauchemar... Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait pour qui elle se battait : pour les victimes de l'Organisation, et pour ceux qui faisaient de sa vie un bonheur.  
La sensation de peur lui revint soudain, et elle se retourna. Là, derrière la vitre de la propriété voisine, un regard la fixait derrière des lunettes.  
Okiya Subaru.


End file.
